


Scoring a returning soldier.

by pastelgoth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Football, M/M, Soccer, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelgoth/pseuds/pastelgoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is a world class footballer playing for Manchester United. Louis Tomlinson is his boyfriend, currently serving in the army. Styles is constantly worried about Tomlinson. Harry has very good friends though and they want them reunited, soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scoring a returning soldier.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was a picture of a brother being reunited with his sister when he'd just returned from the army, on a football pitch (Not my picture obviously). All football leagues mentioned are real, all football players mentioned are real although the weekend matches for a charity isn't real (I don't think). This physically pained me for making Chelsea lose. I hope you like this aw~

Harry looked around the dressing room to see his team mates all preparing for the match, pulling on their shirts, adjusting their socks and laces, everything was how it was supposed to be. Harry smiled slightly at the scene in front of him.  


  
Harry then looked down at his phone and sighed when looking at his home screen picture; it was him and Louis lying in bed two days before Louis was deployed to Afghanistan. The picture was black and white and they were both grinned up at the camera; it was definitely Harry’s favourite photo of them both. That was 14 months ago now. Only 4 months left until Louis was back. Harry sighed before someone called his name. Harry looked up to see one of his best friends, Zayn Malik, Manchester United Midfielder, smiling at him. 

  
  
“Come on mate!” He waved him over. Harry smiled, looking down at his phone again before locking it and putting it in his locker. He turned around to see Liam Payne and Niall Horan, both Manchester United defenders, waiting with Zayn for him.  


  
“Take your time.” Niall rolled his eyes as he was standing near the door.  


  
“Alright, alright I’m coming.” Harry smirked walking past all three of them to meet the rest of his team as they lined up, ready for the game today against Chelsea FC. The three guys all found where they were supposed to stand and queued up before walking into the tunnel to where the other team were already. Harry looked at the other team as he jigged up and down on the spot, preparing for the next 90 minutes.  


  
Three years on and it was still weird playing against friends of yours on the field, hoping to smash them and their team because it was his job. Harry knew they’d all be going out for a drink afterwards though, it was mandatory. Harry saw Lampard, Torres, Oscar and Mata all in the starting line-up and smiled; he was good friends with all four from Chelsea, and others, but he couldn’t really see any of them right now as people walked in between both lines.  


  
Harry saw smirks exchanged between some of the Chelsea team and Liam, Niall and Zayn before they looked at Harry. When they saw that Harry was watching them they adverted their glances quickly away. Harry was confused and frowned. What was going on? Harry tried to shrug it off as both teams walked out onto the field to the roar of the crowd. Both teams shook hands respectively before they both dispersed across the pitch taking their positions. When the team starting was chosen and the whistle blown, the game kicked off.  


  
This weekend all matches played were not for the Premier League, Championship, League One or League Two, all of them were to raise money for the armed forces. Harry was more than happy to play today and the people higher up in the football community were more than happy that he was playing as well; it set off a good vibe if the boyfriend of a soldier himself was playing this special weekend.  


  
“Harry!” Liam called as Harry ran with the ball. Harry’s head snapped up too see him over to the left of him. Harry kicked the ball with the side of his right foot to Liam where he didn’t even stop the moving ball, he just smashed it at another angle and it zoomed past every player and the goal keeper, hitting the back of the net. The stadium erupted in cheers. Chelsea players looked defeated but laughed anyway, bearing in mind that this wasn’t a league game; it was a match out of good heart.  


  
When half time came around Manchester United jogged off the pitch with smiles on their faces while Chelsea jogged off with determination on their faces, they wanted to pull this match back into their favour.  


  
As Harry walked through the tunnel which led to both dressing rooms he glanced over his shoulder too see Liam, Zayn, Niall and some of his other team mates all talking to a hand full of Chelsea players, all with smiles on their faces. Harry frowned, wondering what they were keeping from him but he’d ask later, after the match.

  
  
Harry peeled his sweat soaked shirt off of his back and changed into a clean one as the last few members of the football team walked in to the dressing room.

  
  
“Alright Styles?” Niall asked as Harry made sure there were no messages from Louis’ family or the army on his phone. There wasn’t.

  
  
“Y-yeah, everything’s fine.” Harry beamed. Niall smiled and clasped his shoulder supportively,

  
  
“Only 4 months left.”

  
  
“I know.” Harry smiled before locking his phone and putting it back into his locker as the others all changed their shirts and rehydrated themselves, Harry doing the same. The guys all knew that when Harry checked his phone, he was checking it to make sure there was no bad news about Louis. Over the past 14 months they’d gotten use to the phone being surgically attached to Harry.

  
  
The Manchester United manager, Alex Ferguson, walked into the changing room and started a group talk with them all, encouraging them all and telling them what they should be aiming to do in the next half of the match. Team morale was even higher by the time the talk was over. It was amazing how high the morale was when the worry of how high they were in the Premier League wasn’t hanging over them.

  
  
“Malik, can I speak to you outside?” Ferguson asked, casting a small glance at Harry before looking at Zayn. Zayn nodded with a smile before grabbing his water bottle and leaving the changing rooms. Harry never saw the small glance though; he was too busy talking to Liam and Niall as they drank the last of their water before leaving the dressing room, ready for the second half of the charity match.

  
  
“Exactly two minutes after the whistle yeah?” Ferguson assured as he and Zayn walked past the team.

  
  
“Dead on it.” Zayn confirmed as he took his place in the line-up before they walked into the tunnel, this time just as Chelsea did. Both teams shared small nods with each other before they walked onto the pitch; the crowd ready for the next half of the match.

  
  
Harry felt like he was being watched intensely, not from the crowd but by one specific person. He looked around the stadium but he couldn’t see anyone who looked slightly out of place at a quick glance.

  
  
“You alright?” He heard a member of his team ask. Harry just smiled at them before nodding,

  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine, let’s do this eh?” His team member nodded, looking at Harry like he knew a secret he desperately wanted to share. Harry just smiled in return before the whistle blew, signalling that the second half was underway.

  
  
At 78 minutes Chelsea scored their first goal, equalling the score line. Harry wasn’t bothered by this as he knew there were still 12 minutes at least left in the game for at least one more goal to be scored for either team.

  
  
10 minutes later and another goal still had not been scored. The players were growing restless. The fans were growing restless. The managers and staff were growing restless. Something had to be done, and there was only two minutes of official game time left for this to happen. Harry watched Chelsea with the ball down the other end of the pitch; some players of both teams were looking at him with mischievous smiles on their faces. Now Harry really wanted to know what had been being kept from him since before the game.

  
  
Harry saw Niall with the ball coming towards him all of a sudden and instantly forgot about his confusion, anger and worry for a few minutes as he ran to help Niall out.

  
  
“Niall!” Harry yelled as they both got close to the goal. Niall looked up and quickly tried to diagnose which one of them would have a better chance of scoring; Harry would he decided. Niall swiftly kicked the ball across the pitch in front of a Chelsea player who couldn’t intercept it quickly enough. Harry stopped it and swivelled on the spot instantly, adjusting his sight instantly to see which place to shoot for; the bottom right hand corner he set upon. Then he shot.

  
  
His foot collided with the ball only seconds after receiving it from Niall. He kicked it harder than he’d ever kicked a football in his life; everyone knew that if a team won today more money would be donated to charity for the soldiers, if it was a draw £5,000 less would be donated (although most players had agreed they were going to donate money anyway, none of them minded donating an extra £5,000 if it was a draw. Everyone knew footballers earned too much money anyway, it felt better donating it).

  
  
The whole stadium watched as the ball spun through the air, slipped through Cech’s reach and hit the side goal post. A groan erupted through the Manchester United fans. However, when the ball ricocheted off of the goal post it flew into the net. Luck. It had to have been luck. A cheer flew through the Manchester United players, especially Harry as he celebrated, and fans as they now led 2-1 up with one minute to go.

  
  
The match re-started with 57 seconds on the clock. There was most likely going to be no extra time as there had been no injures so when an extra minute was placed onto the clock the Chelsea fans cheered while the Manchester United fans groaned, desperate for the win even if it wasn’t a league game.

  
  
Then the whistle blew and the Manchester United fans went crazy, celebrating like they’d just won a league game. Harry smiled as he saw Chelsea fans clapping as well; it was surprising how easily people could lose when something was for charity.

  
  
Both teams found each other and shook hands, Manchester United players offering their condolences while Chelsea player congratulating them. Harry noticed though that none were making an effort to leave the pitch, normally at least one player would have left already. Harry looked around and noticed both teams were quite close together, all hovering around him.

  
  
“What’s going on?” Harry asked Lampard, a Chelsea midfielder who was stood next to him with a grin on his face, as someone started to talk on the overhead microphone.

  
  
“Shhh Styles.” Lampard grinned, looking over at his own team mates and Man United’s as well. Niall, Zayn and Liam were all now standing with Harry as well.

  
  
“It’s seems I’m the only one lost.” Harry grumbled as the person talking asked the crowd to quieten down.

  
  
“You may have noticed both teams are still on the pitch. We wanted to commemorate these special matches this weekend with having some soldiers here with us today. So please welcome them onto the pitch.” Both football clubs clapped as five soldiers walked onto the pitch with football officials and the managers. All the footballers were grinning when they saw Harry stop clapping and his face fall slack with surprise and shock.

  
  
“N-no…” Harry mumbled as he stepped just one foot forward.

  
  
“Yes.” Liam said behind him.

  
  
“H-he can’t be…”

  
  
“He is.” Lampard said the other side of him.

  
  
“Louis.” Harry whispered. Louis was there. The very Louis who wasn’t supposed to be back for 4 more months was here, on the pitch with four other soldiers. “Louis.” Harry said again as he noticed the whole stadium was quiet because they all recognised Louis (even if they had no idea, the camera was focused on Harry and Louis on the two large screens). Harry ran. Harry ran as fast as he could towards the grinning soldier. Louis opened his arms and Harry jumped into them, wrapping his legs around Louis’ waist, burrowing his head into Louis’ neck.

  
  
“Louis.” Harry cried, hugging Louis tightly as Louis did the same back to him.

  
  
“Honey I’m home.” Louis whispered into Harry’s neck. Harry started to laugh and pulled away before kissing his soldier on the lips. The whole stadium erupted into cheers. Harry pulled away,

  
  
“Fuck I forgot we were on the pitch.” But Louis just ignored him and kissed him again, and again and again. Harry responded, his arms getting tighter around Louis as they kissed before resting his forehead against Louis.

  
  
“I love you so fucking much.”

  
  
“I love you too. I’m home, for good.” Louis smiled, wiping a stray tear away from Harry’s cheek. Harry just grinned before jumping down turning to both football teams, mouthing a ‘thank you’ too them. Every player just nodded and smiled or held thumbs up at him. Harry turned back to Louis as the person started talking to stadium again and smiled, “They all knew?”

  
  
“Oh yes, much planning went into this.” Louis smiled smugly.

  
  
“Jesus...” Harry cupped Louis’ face in his hands, “You’re all well? Healthy? Yeah?”

  
  
“As always, I am. Few new scars, nothing major, I’m good.” Harry sighed with relief.

  
  
“You’re still not off the hook for lying about when you were returning home.” Harry smiled.

  
  
“You’ll survive.” Louis smiled before kissing Harry briefly before the two teams joined them and they walked off the pitch together, Harry and Louis’ arms wrapped around each other lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is awful omfg.
> 
> Comment any feedback, I'd be grateful:-)


End file.
